Hakuouki : A fleeting wish (prologue)
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Basicly same hakuoki but i make Chizuru expert on her swordplay.
1. prologue 1

Hakuouki : A Fleeting Wish (prologue)

A/n: Hi! So with basicly these story still same. I am just write little different of Chizuru . Her personality still same. I am just make Chizuru have little action with her swordplay. I will write every route . For now I will write the Prologue.

Disclaimer : I am not own Hakuouki

i am sorry for my grammer..

english not my langue

* * *

Prologue 1

December,1863

Chizuru POV

"Ah, so this Kyoto". I am looking very busy town. The reason I come to this city is to find my father. He is a western doctor. He often travel to Kyoto although we live in Edo. Usually I am not worry about him because he always write letter to me. But this time really he not send me letter. So I decide to search him with help with Dr Matsumoto, a friend of my father.

Because is really dangerous for women to travelling. So I decide to disguise as man, with kodachi in my hip. Thank for my disguise, i am manage to arrive in Kyoto with safe and sound. Now what I must to do is go to place before dark.

Timeskip,

"I guess I lost" mumble me,watching a sunset. I am really have bad sense direction. "Well, let's try again". With that, I trying my luck search once again, A Dr Matsumoto place.

I am keep searching without realize a night already come.

I am still walking, when a couple a ronin standing in front of me. "Ah a boy "say the leader ronin.

"Please, leave me alone"reply me. My hand holding my kodachi.

"I think you have nice sword, give it to us"say other ronin.

"I refuse"answer me as I draw my kodachi and go into fighing stance. As I prepare to fight from behind them, something attack them. There I saw, 3 people with red eyes and white hair wearing asogiri haori. 'They from shinsengumi"tought me watching them kill and suck the ronin blood.

They are cleary not human. My grip on my kodachi tighten as three of the monster come to me. One of them swing his katana to me but I manage to block their attack. Push his katana, I am succesfull stab his heart.

Reading my opponent movement, I am keep my guard high. When I am ready to attack again, there a other person wearing asogiri haori kill them with flash.

"Ah Hajime – kun, I can finish you really quick for thing like this"say person who finally reveal his appearance from the darkness. 'he have beautiful green eyes' I thought as I clean my kodachi.

"I am just doing my job"reply the man who a save me.

"Nee, he save your life, you don't want thanks him?"say a second person.

"Ah sorry. Arigatou " say Chizuru and bow, make that man laugh.

"How polite. My name Okita Souji and I hate polite child "Greet Souji.

"Thank you"reply me.

"Nee, Hajime is better to let her die."say Souji without burden. He cleary not respect human life.

"Can I go?" ask me. After I ask that, I feel someone standing behind me with his katana on my neck.

"If you try run away,I will kill you"say man who standing behind me. After he say that I am only see darkness.


	2. prologue 2

Hakuouki : A Fleeting Wish (prologue)

A/n: I am update fast.. thank you fav,follow,and review. I am add plot twist.

Disclaimer : I am not own Hakuouki

* * *

Prologue 2

December,1863

Chizuru wake up with uncomfortable feeling. She wake up in certainly room with her body being tie with rope. 'I wish this just nightmare' thought her.

"Ohayou, You already wake up. My name Genosuke Inoue"say Inuoe,who came to room. He release Chizuru rope.

"They waiting for you in common room"say that man with gentle smile. I am follow Inoue – san.

We arrive in large are people who I meet last night. "Ahh so this boy our witness. He tiny"say the boy with long hair.

"You also tiny Heisuke"say the other man with green headband.

"Sinpachi shut up"reply Heisuke as I sit down.

"I am sorry if they scary name Sannan Keisuke"greet Sannan with smile.

"My name Kondou Isami, Commander of Shinsengumi."say Kondo. I am just bowing.

"Now can you tell us what you see night?"ask Sanna.

" I saw everything, but I promise you to keep it secret"reply me with firm tone.

"We should kill him. There no guarantee, he not speak"say Souji.

"Souji, we can kill innocent people"say Kondou.

"Gomen gomen"reply him.

"He just have bad luck"say Hijikata.

"Would hear my story first?"ask Chizuru.

"Let hear his story then."reply Kondou with nod.

"For first, I am girl not boy. I am coming from Edo to Kyoto to search someone"explain Chizuru.

"Wha…what you girl" said Kondou,Heisuke and Shinpachi in unison.

"For the man who claim like women, you really slow Shinpachi"say Sanosuke.

"We know you girl"say Hajime.

"What kind person you search ?" ask Souji.

"I am searching my father."answer me.

"What your father name?"ask Hijikata.

"Kodo Yukimura. My name Chizuru Yukimura"reply Chizuru.

"Are you Kodo daughter?"ask Kondou. I am just nod before bowing again. "So if you must kill me go ahead,can you at least let me search my father?"say Chizuru.

"I can't kill girl"say Shinpachi.

"So that good doctor have daughter"say Sannan.

"Now when we know she girl. She kind cute"reply Heisuke.

"We tie a girl all the night" mumble Inoue san.

"Hijikata, what do you think?"ask Kondou.

"Chizuru, we shinsengumi also search you father,So because you are his daughter you can recognize him even if he in disguise"say Hijikata. I am just nod.

"Your father work for us for a while"explain Sannan.

"You will stay here and shinsengumi will helping you to search your father. You will give room. We will watching you. Hajime will take care of you. Also we request you must keep your disguise. Only the man in this room know the truth of you"say Hijikata.

"Arigatou" reply me.

"Understood,Fukucho"reply Hajime.

Timeskip,

Chizuru pov

Is already two week,I am in shinsegumi compound. They still not give me permission to go out from my room. The people here really nice, but I want search my father. "Should I go out from this room? I am bored"say Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan as long you not sniffing can go out"say Souji.

"Okita-san"reply Chizuru.

"Your dinner"say Hajime with a tray of food in his hand.

"Ah Arigatou"reply me.

"How about you eat with us ?"offer Heisuke suddenly.

"Eh,"respon me,confuse.

"Let her eat with us,Saito."say Heisuke. Hajime just nod.

In Common room,

There are other captain waiting for us. " what make you long? Who gonna answer my stomach cry?!" yell Shinpachi.

"That calling growling Shinpachi"reply Heisuke.

"Ma, Shinpachi they are already here."say Sano as he said that, we are sit down. I am sit between Sano and Heisuke.

The dinner really merry not like usual dinner. "Gomen Chizuru they are always like this."say Sano. I am just giggle."There a smile. Keep smile, we not bad people"say Sano.


End file.
